


Quite Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia isn't as weird as she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Quite Okay  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairing/s: Stiles/Malia  
> Character/s: Malia, Stiles  
> Summary: Malia isn't as weird as she thinks.  
> Warnings: none  
> Submission Type:ficlet  
> Word Count: 468  
> Prompt: #128: Substance  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

Malia had never really seen herself as a person of much substance. She had been a kid when life as a coyote had started, and those following years...well, it was hard to explain what that had been like. She had lived the life of an animal after all, just to be tossed back into human life without a warning. Her mind was still spinning from that at times, and threatened to drift off into darker fields when she remembered what had happened all those years ago.

But now...now there were suddenly a few people who thought she did well. A few people who thought she wasn’t stupid, wasn’t a wild thing that had no idea what a girl of her age was supposed to be like. Suddenly, there was this group of friends who actually liked her. Liked her!

And then, there was Stiles. That guy who never got tired of encouraging her to keep going, praising her when she did well.

Like a dog, she thought sometimes, but she knew he didn’t mean it like that. He liked her most, as it seemed, and she meant it when she said she wouldn’t ever leave him behind. In fact, she wouldn’t leave anyone behind anymore.

“Do you think I’m weird?” she asked into the comfortable silence. Both were lying on Stiles’s bed, books open as he tried to teach her some more maths. Maths. Yuck. She would never ever like that. Or be good at it. As long as she passed though, she was fine.

“Huh?” Looking up, Stiles frowned at the unexpected question. “Why?”

“Why?” Malia rolled her eyes. How could he even ask? “Um...last time I checked, I was quite different to the others. I mean, I’m doing better at school, but there are still those looks the others keep giving me. Like I am...well, weird.”

Stiles offered a warm smile in response. He even smelled warm. It was a nice smell.

“See,” he started then, adjusting his position until he was properly facing her. “I think for someone who went through what you had to go through, you’re the far opposite of being weird.”

“Really?” She grinned.

He nodded. “You no longer say that deer’s your favorite food, you’ve stopped growling whenever someone annoys you. You’ve learnt to interact with others and actually made friends. And look at your grades...going up and up. Trust me, there are far weirder people out there.” With a wink, he added, “Besides...being a little strange at times is quite endearing.”

That made her smile widened even more and when she leaned in, she received the kiss she was asking for. There had been a time when she hadn’t believed there was much substance to her. But maybe she wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
